


Small Push

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Dimitri is having difficulty finding the courage to confess to you. Claude and Edelgard try to help.





	Small Push

Despite being early morning, the cafetria is bustling with the chatter of students and staff alike. You sit at a table by your lonesome, drowning out the surrounding noise as your eyes scan through the ink on the papers in front of you, reviewing your notes. Your professor was kind enough to sit down with you a couple of days ago to go over the material you were having difficulty understanding, so the least you could do, you decided, was to study hard and show the fruit of your labours.

You were so caught up in your own little world that you failed to notice the long and intense stare coming from another student sitting all the way across the cafeteria. Dimitri's expression remains neutral as he keeps his eyes locked on your figure, but despite that, it's pretty obvious that something has caught his interest. As it just so happens, Claude, who had invited the young man to eat with him, happens to have his curiosity piqued.

Claude's back is faced towards you, but after seeing how his friend's gaze has never strayed away at once since they sat down, the heir of House Riegan turns around to see just what it is Dimitri is looking at. When his eyes land upon your hunched over form, his lips part and eyes close in complete understanding.

Chuckling underneath his breath, Claude repositions himself once more so that he's looking at Dimitri. The young man props an elbow up on the table, resting his chin atop his palm as an amused smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. "Man, I thought you fell hard, but you're _really_ in it deep, huh?"

Dimitri finally looks away from you, his facial features scrunching up in confusion as he directs his attention towards his fellow peer. "What are you talking about?"

"You know full well what—or rather, _who_ —I'm talking about," Claude teases as he waggles his eyebrows knowingly.

The blond scoffs, leaning back on his seat while he crosses his arms over his chest. He tries to act indifferent, but his friend can easily see past his facade. For a moment, Claude takes the time to relish in Dimitri's behaviour. The Blue Lions' leader is usually so calm and composed. Seeing him being a confused and awkward mess is too amusing.

"You should just confess to them already," Claude suggests, moving the conversation along.

Dimitri frowns, though it doesn't look like he's upset, but simply troubled. His eyes naturally find their way back to you from across the room, and the air around him softens ever so slightly. "I can't just confess to them," he responds with a sigh.

"Sure you can!" Claude grins. "Here, I can help—"

The young man makes a move to stand from his seat, and for a brief second of panic at the idea of Claude going up to you and embarrassing him, Dimitri's hands shoot up to drag the other house leader back down to his seat. The action is abrupt, harsh, and a bit loud, prompting nearby students to pause in their own conversations to glance over in curiosity. Dimitri ducks his head in an attempt to hide the warmth forming on his cheeks.

"Well, you two certainly seem energetic this early in the morning."

Both men simultaneously look up at the sound of a new voice joining them. Edelgard flashes the two a quick smile before taking a seat with them, setting her tray of food down onto the table. "So? What were you two talking about?"

"About Dimitri's not-so-little crush and how he hasn't confessed yet," Claude answers, filling the young woman in on what she missed.

Edelgard's eyes widen slightly as she directs her attention towards Dimitri. "You haven't confessed yet?"

Dimitri huffs, his brows furrowing together at being the center of attention between his two friends. "No, I haven't," he responded a tad bit grufflier than intended.

Edelgard makes a vague humming noise. "Why haven't you?" She asks, genuinely interested.

"I'm not..." The prince pauses, dropping his gaze. "I'm not sure..."

"There's nothing stopping you," Edelgard points out, hoping to reassure her friend and give him the confidence he needs into doing what he's wanted to do for a long time now. "This is neutral ground, and we're all equals here. There's no reason for you to keep your feelings to yourself."

"Yeah!" Claude chimes, jumping into the conversation as well to offer his own thoughts. "Whether they accept your feelings or not, you won't know until you try. And no matter what happens, know that we have your back."

Dimitri remains silent, not knowing what to say as he looks at the two house leaders who smile and nod at him encouragingly. It isn't just that they're only encouraging him either. The look on their faces say that they have complete faith and confidence in him. A warm smile forms on Dimitri's lips as he closes his eyes, breathing out an exasperated yet fond sigh of defeat. He lifts his gaze to look back up at the two.

"...I'll consider it."

Later that afternoon, you find an unsigned note addressed to you, asking to meet at the garden—one of your more favourite places in the monastery. Apparently its sender has something important they wish to say to you, face-to-face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
